1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for relaxing the skeletal musculature, in particular the neck vertebrae, made of foam-material molded bodies with transverse ribs.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Many people suffer from pain and tensions resulting from pinched nerve ends in the spinal column and between the neck vertebrae. One cause of such pains resides in the use of unsuitable head cushions which do not take into account adequately the physiological characteristics of the human muscle system and of the skeleton.
From the German Printed Patent document DE 34 40 585 A1, a two-part apparatus for the extension of the vertebrae column is known, where this apparatus is comprised of a multiply-folded stretchable and expanding molded body and a springy support molded body. This two-part apparatus in the form of a special mattress has the object to act onto the entire vertebral column and is comprised of transverse ribs, where the transverse ribs are disposed raised and projecting upwardly between cover plates and where the transverse ribs are deformed when subjected to load. The entire mattress is composed of, for example, foam materials.
A body-contour conforming cushion for counteracting arthrosis of the neck vertebrae, described by way of example in the German Printed Patent document DBGM 90 16 604, has the disadvantage that it is composed of a comparatively nondeformable material, which is covered with a soft, porous material and which exhibits on its upper side a profiling corresponding to the curvature in the back of the neck. This configuration effects merely an improved support of the bent neck vertebrae column of a person sleeping in the dorsal position and this configuration of the pillow is inadequate because such person does not always remain in the dorsal position whilst sleeping. Etiologically speaking, it is neither the object nor the result of the cushion of the German Printed Patent document DBGM 90 16 604 to provide for a pre-existing arthrosis of the neck vertebrae.